This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The biomedical and behavioral research community has long recognized the importance of chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) as an animal model. Several measures have been instituted to stabilize populations, which are threatened in the wild. Most notably, Nations of the Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species (CITES) have specifically prohibited the importation of chimpanzees from the wild for research purposes; and the National Institutes of Health (NIH) created the `Chimpanzee Breeding and Research Program (CBRP). In 1986, the CBRP was created to insure a chimpanzee population in the United States for use in human health research. The University of Louisiana at Lafayette has been active in this endeavor since its conception.